nv2fandomcom-20200214-history
List of levels
This is a list of levels included in N 2.0. 00 * 00-0 - straight forward * 00-1 - tutorial: jumping, long * 00-2 - hold it * 00-3 - lovely * 00-4 - breathing room 01 * 01-0 - crop rectangles * 01-1 - suspension bridge * 01-2 - come back zinc! * 01-3 - comfort level * 01-4 - fifth column 02 * 02-0 - tutorial: inertia/slopes * 02-1 - vernacular * 02-2 - gator back * 02-3 - peaking * 02-4 - i have a bad feeling about this 03 * 03-0 - ka-razy * 03-1 - rooted * 03-2 - 10ish * 03-3 - hug the corners * 03-4 - jumpettes 04 * 04-0 - acrophobe * 04-1 - kohoku * 04-2 - moebius stripe * 04-3 - leap of faith * 04-4 - a fine-toothed comb-over 05 * 05-0 - matrix splitting techniques * 05-1 - platforming * 05-2 - level with no name * 05-3 - gaps * 05-4 - electric avenue 06 * 06-0 - mrs. dash * 06-1 - rage-o-hol * 06-2 - full speed ahead * 06-3 - puppy love * 06-4 - ender 07 * 07-0 - oubliette * 07-1 - rampart * 07-2 - shimmy shakes * 07-3 - energico * 07-4 - a bang and a whimper 08 * 08-0 - picturesque * 08-1 - silverfish * 08-2 - assembly line * 08-3 - exit strategy D * 08-4 - caseless edit 09 * 09-0 - pokeyman * 09-1 - eye beam * 09-2 - back and forth * 09-3 - against the flow * 09-4 - lemming run 10 * 10-0 - the long and winding tunnel * 10-1 - people can fly * 10-2 - bloops * 10-3 - close quarters * 10-4 - target 11 * 11-0 - chunky stripe * 11-1 - hallway to heck * 11-2 - butterfeet * 11-3 - robot dance party * 11-4 - the perfectra 12 * 12-0 - dr. wave * 12-1 - escape velocity * 12-2 - technicality * 12-3 - dead end * 12-4 - tooth skin 13 * 13-0 - cavern and shirley * 13-1 - d-sisive * 13-2 - straight to the top * 13-3 - blue screens of death * 13-4 - zipler 14 * 14-0 - apres you * 14-1 - spelunking * 14-2 - an opening act of unspeakable evil * 14-3 - whomping * 14-4 - forcey 15 * 15-0 - all about thwumps * 15-1 - simplicity itself * 15-2 - fire eater * 15-3 - smismar * 15-4 - circulater 16 * 16-0 - the underside * 16-1 - scrappy * 16-2 - deathwich * 16-3 - racearoni * 16-4 - arterial spray 17 * 17-0 - unfinished business * 17-1 - grinder * 17-2 - spassable * 17-3 - fodder redux * 17-4 - drop-in edit 18 * 18-0 - the final countup * 18-1 - haikumar * 18-2 - clockwork * 18-3 - i am the cancer * 18-4 - zenith 19 * 19-0 - teeth * 19-1 - infiltrate * 19-2 - dance * 19-3 - over the top * 19-4 - heavenly s-word 20 * 20-0 - splatform * 20-1 - hammer-on * 20-2 - cavern * 20-3 - megamine * 20-4 - dead ends 21 * 21-0 - track * 21-1 - eyed * 21-2 - improve your station * 21-3 - deku * 21-4 - manimal lust 22 * 22-0 - gronnick * 22-1 - meandering * 22-2 - hampered * 22-3 - left branch * 22-4 - serenity now 23 * 23-0 - n-tropy * 23-1 - descent * 23-2 - slipgate complex * 23-3 - gilded splinters * 23-4 - lest is more 24 * 24-0 - tanked * 24-1 - deft punk * 24-2 - lithium-ionized * 24-3 - docking mechanism * 24-4 - methodical A 25 * 25-0 - ups and downs * 25-1 - ndiana jones * 25-2 - mine field * 25-3 - mein lieben! * 25-4 - bifurcation 26 * 26-0 - wispy * 26-1 - one who raids tombs * 26-2 - minimal surface area * 26-3 - neck tick * 26-4 - daredevil 27 * 27-0 - within reach * 27-1 - pincer movement * 27-2 - pwny * 27-3 - path planner * 27-4 - good glord 28 * 28-0 - subterranean homesick golds * 28-1 - put on your dancing shoes * 28-2 - (blown into) 5 easy pieces * 28-3 - reaktor * 28-4 - daunting 29 * 29-0 - superliminal * 29-1 - deep breaths * 29-2 - say when * 29-3 - the reason you broke your keyboard * 29-4 - pinchy 30 * 30-0 - orbital * 30-1 - chasey pt 2 * 30-2 - strugs * 30-3 - hand solo * 30-4 - smattering 31 * 31-0 - release my toaster waffle * 31-1 - spin-a-rama * 31-2 - stop and go traffic * 31-3 - What else is on my mind grapes? * 31-4 - stumbleine 32 * 32-0 - yum * 32-1 - cracker time * 32-2 - tricksy * 32-3 - avantegardism * 32-4 - stressor 33 * 33-0 - honey bomb * 33-1 - wafflish * 33-2 - uphill battle * 33-3 - artifactory * 33-4 - take the last train to thwumpville 34 * 34-0 - creepy crossing * 34-1 - strive * 34-2 - the beginner's worm * 34-3 - the jeezster * 34-4 - skip it 35 * 35-0 - la suisse deux * 35-1 - get busy * 35-2 - the increasingly inaccurately named diamond maze * 35-3 - Sakurajima * 35-4 - die trying 36 * 36-0 - one heck of a trip * 36-1 - the long and winding road that leads to your death * 36-2 - the pit and the n-dulum * 36-3 - optik * 36-4 - fallout 37 * 37-0 - jumpy * 37-1 - twotone * 37-2 - undercropping * 37-3 - nice climbers * 37-4 - a wash of diamonds 38 * 38-0 - looooooooop * 38-1 - undersided * 38-2 - fear is the little-death * 38-3 - vaguely satanic chamber * 38-4 - pit of despair 39 * 39-0 - killswatch * 39-1 - fear the reaper * 39-2 - secret twins club sandwich * 39-3 - frantic * 39-4 - systematic 40 * 40-0 - arc * 40-1 - hip drop * 40-2 - porkchop sandwiches! * 40-3 - companion * 40-4 - overtake 41 * 41-0 - the pits * 41-1 - risk vs reward * 41-2 - rhomba * 41-3 - prisons we choose to live inside * 41-4 - pure evil 42 * 42-0 - speedo * 42-1 - jag * 42-2 - plasmoid * 42-3 - optical delusion * 42-4 - warped mined 43 * 43-0 - inward * 43-1 - i'm going to marry a caret * 43-2 - plus mine-s * 43-3 - imperial elevator * 43-4 - the jaggies 44 * 44-0 - self-inflicted * 44-1 - unsafe passage * 44-2 - hanger * 44-3 - hillock pillock * 44-4 - traffic jammed 45 * 45-0 - runoff * 45-1 - halfway * 45-2 - the long mover, or the windy man * 45-3 - it's tricky * 45-4 - explosivo 46 * 46-0 - ruination * 46-1 - stronghold * 46-2 - greedy optimization * 46-3 - tension * 46-4 - hazardous 47 * 47-0 - T-Bone, T-Bone, T-Bone! * 47-1 - step lightly * 47-2 - red light red light * 47-3 - Stores of Hell * 47-4 - never ever 48 * 48-0 - tempt job * 48-1 - stantasy * 48-2 - increnect * 48-3 - gazizza my dilsnoofus * 48-4 - treadmills 49 * 49-0 - the big not-so-easy * 49-1 - into the lion's nest * 49-2 - squared * 49-3 - the ringer * 49-4 - iron butterfly 50 * 50-0 - boom blocks * 50-1 - rubber room * 50-2 - tighten up tighter * 50-3 - vertebrae * 50-4 - saturation 51 * 51-0 - shuffle demons * 51-1 - underground * 51-2 - honey tree * 51-3 - tiki party * 51-4 - G(old) turns to D(eath) 52 * 52-0 - sigil * 52-1 - fool's gold * 52-2 - returned for spite * 52-3 - the squeeze * 52-4 - slitherin 53 * 53-0 - extremely cross * 53-1 - quad laser * 53-2 - space waffle * 53-3 - factory * 53-4 - solaar 54 * 54-0 - feathered * 54-1 - radioactive clover * 54-2 - so far away * 54-3 - slurmy slonka * 54-4 - tippled 55 * 55-0 - drone surfing * 55-1 - sleestak 1 * 55-2 - restricted access * 55-3 - foureyes * 55-4 - made muck of 56 * 56-0 - degrees of freedom * 56-1 - sgruts * 56-2 - slinky wizard * 56-3 - junction * 56-4 - mo' loco 57 * 57-0 - crooked * 57-1 - shake it madam * 57-2 - the many * 57-3 - mo' mentum * 57-4 - poem 58 * 58-0 - the easy way * 58-1 - lockout * 58-2 - paroxysm redux * 58-3 - omegaman * 58-4 - scrumtrulescent 59 * 59-0 - precision jumpspersonship * 59-1 - pitcher plant * 59-2 - like liquid peppermint * 59-3 - pop quiz, hotshot * 59-4 - skip to my queue edit 60 * 60-0 - a slice of death * 60-1 - everything i long for * 60-2 - learning to fly * 60-3 - stock prices * 60-4 - crampon 61 * 61-0 - sandtraps * 61-1 - ever inward * 61-2 - chev * 61-3 - sphere of existence * 61-4 - cracked 62 * 62-0 - escarpment * 62-1 - burning chrome * 62-2 - blue-grey cross * 62-3 - chock full of crazy * 62-4 - methodical B 63 * 63-0 - the skinny * 63-1 - closer encounters * 63-2 - ingress * 63-3 - blurbs * 63-4 - mazemerizing 64 * 64-0 - daylight robbery * 64-1 - binary star * 64-2 - interference pattern * 64-3 - blame yourself * 64-4 - stratego 65 * 65-0 - blatant danger * 65-1 - go for self * 65-2 - blockade runner A * 65-3 - i set my mind in motion * 65-4 - spy row die rah 66 * 66-0 - anglers * 66-1 - freak out, give in * 66-2 - cakeholes * 66-3 - genius * 66-4 - race to the top 67 * 67-0 - sands of time * 67-1 - en passant * 67-2 - rocket run * 67-3 - charlie grey * 67-4 - cascading deadlock 68 * 68-0 - easy swirl * 68-1 - stunt demon * 68-2 - emergent patterns * 68-3 - river run * 68-4 - incomplete was your training 69 * 69-0 - crazy legs * 69-1 - the creeper downer * 69-2 - embattled * 69-3 - test pattern 2 * 69-4 - mazer 70 * 70-0 - knackered * 70-1 - dixie flatline * 70-2 - sisu * 70-3 - hither and yon * 70-4 - coated 71 * 71-0 - smoothstep * 71-1 - darth bedroom * 71-2 - concealed * 71-3 - zappa * 71-4 - control 72 * 72-0 - nivoc * 72-1 - unsuperimpossible * 72-2 - blast ceiling * 72-3 - skyfires * 72-4 - tremors 73 * 73-0 - candy dish * 73-1 - down to the future * 73-2 - disrecognized space * 73-3 - enclave * 73-4 - control 74 * -0 - flown * -1 - core * -2 - sectioned * -3 - chupes * -4 - well wicked 75 * 75-0 - dipper * 75-1 - confined * 75-2 - cinema studies * 75-3 - cliffhanger * 75-4 - danger dance A 76 * 76-0 - chimney sweep * 76-1 - clambering * 76-2 - wrecked tangle * 76-3 - chomplor * 76-4 - wrong side of the road 77 * 77-0 - simple cliff * 77-1 - dizzy spiel * 77-2 - electric sawblades * 77-3 - cagey * 77-4 - swarm weather 78 * 78-0 - mux * 78-1 - fundulating walls * 78-2 - by one's own petard * 78-3 - gobias industries * 78-4 - t minus 1 79 * 79-0 - the total perspective vortex * 79-1 - lab * 79-2 - bronchioli * 79-3 - invert sugar A * 79-4 - control yourself 80 * 80-0 - undersampling * 80-1 - cyclic coordinate descent * 80-2 - skip list * 80-3 - cumulonimble * 80-4 - exciting opportunities for advancement 81 * 81-0 - dubbly * 81-1 - flu * 81-2 - all-spark * 81-3 - vicious cycles * 81-4 - a deadly game of chesterfield 82 * 82-0 - you'll die if you try * 82-1 - ladders are for wimps * 82-2 - fear of toast * 82-3 - expert textpert * 82-4 - exhilaration 83 * 83-0 - coprocessor * 83-1 - leptons * 83-2 - jinx malloy * 83-3 - grand prix * 83-4 - claustro 84 * 84-0 - dizzing * 84-1 - hot flannel edit * 84-2 - the thing that only eats losers * 84-3 - nowhere to run * 84-4 - moving sidewalk.. of death! 85 * 85-0 - evac * 85-1 - slow gun * 85-2 - superliminal tiny * 85-3 - slow going * 85-4 - south central processing 86 * 86-0 - bypass * 86-1 - the wiggle * 86-2 - the squigglies * 86-3 - astonishingly sane * 86-4 - superliminal 6 87 * 87-0 - zeb rah * 87-1 - good as gold * 87-2 - stronghold * 87-3 - blern! * 87-4 - DO NOT WANT 88 * 88-0 - stitch n bitch * 88-1 - soar * 88-2 - what does it mean if your spirit animal is a skeletal fish? * 88-3 - cache * 88-4 - t minus 2 89 * 89-0 - trickety boom * 89-1 - biphase edit * 89-2 - snatch and grab * 89-3 - the guidelines * 89-4 - losing your mined 90 * 90-0 - avoidance tactic * 90-1 - gotcha * 90-2 - elevation * 90-3 - meerschaum * 90-4 - mugent 91 * 91-0 - golgi apparatchik * 91-1 - hanging gardens * 91-2 - O my * 91-3 - grudge match * 91-4 - exit strategy A 92 * 92-0 - squarely * 92-1 - maas * 92-2 - like the circles that you find in the windmills of your mind * 92-3 - ninja turtle * 92-4 - mizzen master 93 * 93-0 - steeple chaste * 93-1 - evac 2 * 93-2 - future imperfect * 93-3 - enigma machine * 93-4 - chaos practice 94 * 94-0 - room full of gold * 94-1 - around the world in 80 ways * 94-2 - short cutter * 94-3 - neural net * 94-4 - val-n-tine 95 * 95-0 - risk * 95-1 - the second-last straw * 95-2 - preciser * 95-3 - twitch city * 95-4 - worm hell 96 * 96-0 - phase shifter * 96-1 - walljump masterclass * 96-2 - elementary nguin * 96-3 - pace yourself * 96-4 - unsafe at any speed 97 * 97-0 - aliased fireball * 97-1 - vertizontal * 97-2 - crag * 97-3 - une pipe * 97-4 - t minus 3 98 * 98-0 - champloo fortress * 98-1 - triple threat * 98-2 - n-key kong * 98-3 - invert sugar B * 98-4 - cubish 99 * 99-0 - carbonite * 99-1 - a blaffair to rememblack * 99-2 - band of gold alt * 99-3 - after vous * 99-4 - slippery trip hazard a0 * a0-0 - Shadow of Khafre (by lord_day) * a0-1 - Waist Of Time (by AMomentLikeThis) * a0-2 - Eloppp (by nevermore) * a0-3 - Phantom Menace (by Chrdrenkmann) * a0-4 - Rattlesnake (by gloomp) a1 * a1-0 - Quirkscrew (by stepself) * a1-1 - Twilight at Carbon Lake (by seven_two) * a1-2 - Slacker Versus Hacker (by tktktk) * a1-3 - matador trajectory (by astheoceansblue) * a1-4 - Metanation (by ska) a2 * a2-0 - Exit That's Mine (by RandomDigits) * a2-1 - down, down... UP! (by rocket_thumped) * a2-2 - TACTICS TO PRACTICE (by sidke and palemoon) * a2-3 - Last True Amateur Series: Ride The Lights (by formica) * a2-4 - Prisoner Exchange (by Fimision) a3 * a3-0 - Chert (by squibbles) * a3-1 - drearily (by ska) * a3-2 - In the Palm of a Sewer Spirit. (by fingersonthefrets) * a3-3 - zero potential (by astheoceansblue) * a3-4 - plue (by maximo) a4 * a4-0 - Simplistic III (by Kablizzy) * a4-1 - Superliminal 14 (by krusch) * a4-2 - (Untitled) (by Barabajagal) * a4-3 - More Squares (by kkstrong0) * a4-4 - Stomach edit (by Yahoozy) a5 * a5-0 - Wake (by APulse) * a5-1 - Drone Weddings (by amconline) * a5-2 - Shrarhreeat (by blackson) * a5-3 - @_@ (by DemonzLunchBreak) * a5-4 - Pillars of Heaven edit (by epigone) a6 * a6-0 - The Yellow Brickroad TO HELL! (by norelay) * a6-1 - Hexagigantes (by Guitar_Hero_Matt) * a6-2 - Grandiloquency (by Seneschal) * a6-3 - Ape Awes Mom (by LouDog004) * a6-4 - Speak edit (by nevermore) a7 * a7-0 - Ex Nihilo (by BionicCryonic) * a7-1 - In a Foreign Cave (by ganteka) * a7-2 snakewire (by ska) * a7-3 - Power (by Yahoozy) * a7-4 - Façade Away (by Life247) a8 * a8-0 - Lionheart (by Lancaster) * a8-1 - Cheaters Always Prosper (by tktktk) * a8-2 - Pirates, Knights and Vikings (by Green_Ghost) * a8-3 - Templ 505 (by deep_blue) * a8-4 - Psychotic Mined Games (by Sendy) a9 * a9-0 - Wicker City (by Life247) * a9-1 - Pirate Pete (by cahu) * a9-2 - ultimate enema (by Barabajagal) * a9-3 - Misdirection (by stepself) * a9-4 - Tantamount to Paramountcy (by BuddyLee and lord_day) b0 * b0-0 - Diamond (by lord_day) * b0-1 - Revolution 9 And A Half (by Sweep) * b0-2 - Pipes (by Inspired) * b0-3 - Loose (by 1211) * b0-4 - White Noise/Black Silence edit (by Cerberus[]) b1 * b1-0 - krystallos eis (2-0) (by maestro) * b1-1 - Shard Planet (by skyline356) * b1-2 - Metro (by heatwave21) * b1-3 - Run The Red Light. (by fingersonthefrets) * b1-4 - Tethered (by calamity7) b2 * b2-0 - A Wonder of Whether Anything is Perfect; What Happens Next. edit (by firetamer2) * b2-1 - Slow Night, So Long (by karmap0lice) * b2-2 - The Keys Forgotten (by Echarin) * b2-3 - The Contender (by Aju) * b2-4 - Stupid Questions (by maximo) b3 * b3-0 - Please Help Me (by Yahoozy) * b3-1 - Idle Contrast (by mrgy05) * b3-2 - Cosette (by Pheidippides) * b3-3 - Splooge (by DW40) * b3-4 - Dr Jotangles (by ska) b4 * b4-0 - Glazz cave (by koipen) * b4-1 - Maori Shrine / Where their Elder Spirits Rest (by nevershine) * b4-2 - Forgive Us Our Tresspassing (by Wizard2) * b4-3 - VIII - Mental atmosphere (by uNcoNditioNal) * b4-4 - Desperado (by jeffkillian) b5 * b5-0 - You find yourself in an N level. (by topolord) * b5-1 - lemonade (by sonicdeath) * b5-2 - Polar Bear Years (by lord_day) * b5-3 - Web edit (by monopole) * b5-4 - Enterprise Memoirs (by flagmyidol) b6 * b6-0 - The Trek Up (by ZTHING) * b6-1 - Into Your Hideout edit (by epigone) * b6-2 - Deadly Strand edit (by BuddyLee) * b6-3 - Why Does It Always Rain On Me!? (by dvip6) * b6-4 - Adventure Pipes (by Yahoozy) b7 * b7-0 - Square Beach (by 29403) * b7-1 - Falling To (by Hawkk) * b7-2 - Message In The Motion (by lord_day) * b7-3 - blowing smoke edit (by MaximumRide) * b7-4 - I'm Antoni Gaudi, I'm Dead edit(by Yahoozy) b8 * b8-0 - Like an ocean (by crescor) * b8-1 - Inzaders (by krusch) * b8-2 - pyramid, east face (by Barabajagal) * b8-3 - The Hotel Denouement (by condog_111) * b8-4 - Autumn In Silico (by nevershine) b9 * b9-0 - At Peace in My Castle (by tktktk) * b9-1 - Deathstalker (by Orion_) * b9-2 - Consider Phlebas (by astheoceansblue) * b9-3 - Thwumped Up (by RandomDigits) * b9-4 - Blue_Tetris Revival Series: 6311 (by blue_tetris)